Various abbreviations that appear in the specification and/or in the drawing figures are defined as below:                AM Acknowledged Mode        AP Access Point        BS Base Station        CN Core Network        CCCH Common Control Channel        DL Downlink        eLAN enhanced Local Area Network        eNB evolved Node B        EPS Enhanced Packet System        EPC Enhanced Packet Core        EUTRAN Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network        GPRS General Packet Radio Service        GW Gateway        HLR Home Location Register        HSS Home Subscriber Server        IP Internet Protocol        LAN Local Area Network        LCP Logical Channel Prioritization        Layer 1 L1        Layer 2 L2        MAC Media Access Control        MME Mobility Management Entity        MSC Mobile Switching Centre        NAS Non Access Stratum        NB Node B        OAM Operations, Administrations and Maintenance        PDCP Packet Data Convergence Protocol        PDU Protocol Data Unit        PDN Packet Data Network        PHY Physical        PLMNID Public Land Mobile Network Identification        RLC Radio Link Control        RNC Radio Network Controller        RRC Radio Resource Control        RRM Radio Resource Management        SDU Service Data Unit        TM Transparent Mode        UE User Equipment        UL Uplink        UM Unacknowledged Mode        VLR Visitor Location Register        WAN Wide Area Network        
The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the present invention. Some such contributions of the present invention may be specifically pointed out below, while other such contributions of the present invention will be apparent from their context.
As the number of persons using wireless communication in their daily life keeps increasing, high-speed data transmissions have become highly expected to meet the requirements of a multitude of wireless services. It is known that a LAN system is generally capable of providing relatively high speed data services. How to provide local access with a high speed data rate using a wireless communication system, e.g., an LTE system or an EPS, has become a hot topic in the 3GPP. This kind of local access may either compete with or complement other wireless local access techniques.